staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5477 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5477); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2224; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Filmy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Akademia Zdrowego Rozwoju - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 11; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Mam przepis na...; magazyn; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Mistrzowie wśród zwierząt - odc. 1 (Steve Leonard's Extreme Animals); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Klan - odc. 2114 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Miasto spotkań 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Elżbieta Sitek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5478 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5478); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2115 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2225; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy robi plusk, odc. 48 (Timmy Makes a Splash); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - koncert galowy - Miłosz ci wszystko wybaczy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Rezydencja - odc. 1 - txt.str.777; reż.:Maciej Żak, Maciej Dejczer, Mirosław Gronowski, Łukasz Wiśniewski; wyk.:Jan Wieczorkowski, Jerzy Zelnik, Sambor Czarnota, Weronika Książkiewicz, Klaudia Halejcio, Grażyna Szapołowska, Anna Cieślak, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Zofia Tomaszewska - Charewicz, Daria Widawska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wybory Polaków; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:20 Notacje - Janusz Morgenstern. Debiut; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Licencja na film - Miłość jak ze snu (Deadly Look of Love) - txt.str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Sollace Mitchell; wyk.:Jordan Ladd, Vincent Spano, Holland Taylor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Ostatni znak (Last Sign, The) 82'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Douglas Law; wyk.:Andie McDowell, Tim Roth, Samuel LeBihan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pogotowie przyjedzie 57'; film TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Rebzda; wyk.:Kalina Jędrusik, Emilia Krakowska, Elżbieta Duchowicz, Iwona Bielska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jan Himilsbach, Gustaw Lutkiewcz, Leon Niemczyk, Czesław Nogacki, Franciszek Trzeciak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Notacje - Stanisław Szatkowski. Niczego nie żałowałem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 23 Śmierć przyjdzie w nocy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 254 Dziadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 1/ 6 (Racoon, Bear, Cubs, Alligator ep. - 1/ 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Familiada - odc. 1878; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 18 (186) Podwójna stawka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 612 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 845; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Zwierzaki na prochach (Pets on prozac) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Patrick Reed; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Polska bez fikcji - Matka; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 613 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Zabójczy numer (Lucky Number Slevin) 105'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Josh Hartnett, Bruce Willis, Lucy Liu, Morgan Freeman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 16/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 816); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 133 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 1"Now What?"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Pitbull - odc. 25; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Pitbull - odc. 26; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 11/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polska bez fikcji - Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Polska bez fikcji - Matka; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (84) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (19) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (10, 11) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (297) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (3) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (19) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (315) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (65) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu (3) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (156) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (66) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (316) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (185) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (66) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (366) - serial komediowy 20.35 Siostry - komedia, USA 2005 23.10 Supersamiec - komedia, USA 2007 01.15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (44) - serial komediowy 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (35) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (120) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (181, 182) - serial komediowy 12.40 Plotkara 3 (14) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (121) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 22.30 W morzu ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 00.40 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda w regionie 17.05 W ciepłym mieście 17.15 Parafia z sercem 17.35 Mieć wyobraźnię miłosierdzia 18.00 Kraków bez ogródek 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Telewizja LATO - magazyn wakacyjny 19.15 W ciepłym mieście 19.20 Krakowskie impresje St. Markowskiego 19.30 Rozmówki polsko-czeskie 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Telewizja LATO - magazyn wakacyjny 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:43 Pogodni - odc. 45; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Piętno wojny (Wasted); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:29 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:41 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:51 Jej sukces - odc. 2 - Szkoła tańca; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:58 Za kulisami PRL - Wielka miłość Wielkiego Brata - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 4:10 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 4:20 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:10 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:35 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 71, Meksyk 2006 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 1, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 65, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 51, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 2, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 16, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 52, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 2, USA 1987 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 3, Meksyk 2010 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 39, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 8, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 66, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Przypadkowy bohater - komediodramat, USA 1992 22:25 Boa kontra pyton - thriller sf, USA 2004. 00:20 Zgon na pogrzebie - komedia, USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Holandia 2007 1:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 2:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:45 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:35 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Palce lizać - odc. 1/9 - Żona; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szansa na Sukces - Natalia Kukulska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 47; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Banda Rudego Pająka - Wielka akcja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 37 - Wielbłąd - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 433 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1715; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 253* Nic nie było; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Lato ZET i Dwójki cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Żerkowsko - Czeszewski Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ludzkie sprawy - . 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Miasteczko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1715; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Palce lizać - odc. 1/9 - Żona - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 12/20 - Pożyteczne śmigło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Konopielka - txt str.777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Block, Marek Siudym, Tomasz Jarosiński, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Arkadiusz Bazak, Aleksander Fogiel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 433 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wybory Polaków 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1715; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 12/20 - Pożyteczne śmigło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Czwarta władza - odc. 3/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 433; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wybory Polaków 05:20 Lato ZET i Dwójki cz.2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 08.00 Radio 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Żyć jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.10 Zakazana namiętność (86) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Ukryta kamera 16.10 Informator miejski 16.25 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Zakazana namiętność (87) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Emil z Loenebergi 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamofroza 21.15 Ukryta kamera 21.45 Ukryta kamera 22.15 Program popularnonaukowy 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Na tropie zbrodni 01.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 01.35 W świecie nauki 02.00 Świat w pigułce 02.30 Prekursorzy 02.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 03.20 Świat w pigułce 03.50 VIPO 04.40 Propozycje do VIPO 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.25 Sekrety natury 05.50 Short - świat w pigułce